


Camp activity

by Oixstachio116



Series: Gwenvid week 2018! [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Sexual? Not really. Can be if you want tho~, a tiny bit saucy, gwenvid - Freeform, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: Gwen and David get stuck together during a failed camp activity.





	Camp activity

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ it took me so long to finally come up with something!

"Goddamnit!"

"Language"

The glare Gwen sent David immediately made him shunt his mouth.

How did Gwen and David end up getting stuck in the cellar at spooky island? They don't even know. David tried to host "tornado safety camp" and this some how happened.

Everything was a blur to be honest. The kids locked them up and most likely went back to the camp to destroy it.

Daevis thought to himself as he watched Gwen struggle to open the locked door.

David looked around the room they were locked in. Wine bottles surrounding the entire cellar. 

Gwen sighed in defeat.

David softly smiled at her and sat down on the hard, cold floor. Gwen laid down next to him.

"What now?" She muttered.

David shrugged.

"Just wait until they let us out I guess"

"Well shit" Gwen sighed and sat up again. They noticed a tiny fist shaped hole in the cellar door, obviously duck tape was put over it.

Although the hole was too tiny to get a hand out. (Nikki sized in specifics.) and it was obvious the duck tape was taped on from the inside.

David shifted a bit, scooting a bit closer to her. Without a warning she leaned back on him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

Recently David had been feeling weird around Gwen or when he thought about her. His stomach would feel all fluttery and his face got hotter, his legs gave out a bit and sometimes he even had trouble speaking.

He didn't dare move when she leaned on him. They both just sat together and looked at the door. They hadn't even noticed the duck tape peeling away a bit.

Gwen got up and peeled the tape off completely. The small bit of moonlight immediately coming in. They could hear the war cries of the camp across the lake.

Gwen rolled her eyes when she heard Nikki screaming something about racism.

David sat and watched her. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. 

Eventually she noticed his hard gaze on her and turned around to face him. David immediately looked away.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" She asked, ignoring the huge blush that bloomed on David's cheeks.

"I-I'm not sure..but I'm sure we'll be out soon..!" David replied trying to sound enthusiastic through his embarrassment.

"Alright David, stop playing around"

"W-what..?" David began blushing harder.

"I noticed"

"Noticed what..?"

"How you've been acting lately. You're always staring and stuttering. You've almost fallen multiple times and don't think I haven't noticed how bright red you always get!"

David stayed silent.

"And it's always around me! I never see you act that way otherwise. I know what's up, okay"

David kept his head down. He felt like he could cry from embarrassment. Had she really known all this time? Why didn't she say anything?

"I'm sorry" he muttered. He didn't dare look her in the eyes.

Gwen sighed and walked over to him. Leaning down to his sitting level. Lifting his chin up to meet her gaze he was making that unbearable face.

His green eyes were wide and teary. His pout was large, like he was a puppy.

"N-no David, it's okay"

"It is..?"

Gwen nodded and smiled softly at him.

Without a word David leaned in and pressed their lips together. Taken by surprise Gwen froze up and blushed.

After a few seconds David realized what the fuck he was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Oh my gosh! Gwen I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was doing and-"

Whatever else David was rambling about Gwen couldn't hear.

Although the slight giggle that came out of her immediately made him stop.

She quickly lunged at him, connecting their lips once again.

David was shocked but quickly leaned into it.

Wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

Slowly tilting their heads their kiss deepened. David felt himself melt at her touch. Letting a tiny, breathy moan escape his lips.

Gwen slightly shivered when their lips broke apart.

David had one of the hugest smiles she'd seen in a long time.

"This is okay?" He asked gently.

"This isn't okay, it's perfect" she muttered, smirking when he tensed up a bit.

Leaning in for another kiss, the two let each other melt in their embrace.

That was defiantly by far their favorite "camp activity".

**Author's Note:**

> What's up dawg, I'm just a girl writing a slightly smutty fanfic at 1 in the morning, don't mind me
> 
> One more day to finish (even though it's super late)
> 
> Did they have sex after? You decide >v>


End file.
